Hito No Sono Chikara (People of the Force)
Background Hito No Sono Chikara or People of the Force was a near-human race of sentient beings with Force Sensitivity (leaning towards the Gray Jedi), who originated from Coruscant, but whom are better associated with their colonization into the Unknown Regions and the planet of Homu Sekai. How the near-humans left Coruscant and arrived in the Unknown Regions is up to much debate, however, ancient sleeper ships is almost universally agreed upon as the primary mode of transportation. It is generally considered that, during their tenure on Coruscant, these near-humans were either part of criminal activity or some other form of social outcast and that status prompted their exodus from Coruscant, most likely by use of force. The precise location of their home world in the Unknown Regions is not known, but the few records available indicate that their world was attacked by the Chiss Ascendancy at some point towards the end of the Clone Wars and Order 66. While the events are still largely unknown, it is believed the Hito No Sono Chikara were pushed to the point of near-extinction through genocide on the part of the Chiss' military invasion & later military occupation of their home world. Natural disasters post-invasion wrecked havoc on a devastated & defeated civilization, which could not effectively protect & aid its own people and the result was a worsening of the Population Bottleneck. Remaining survivors were most likely turned into slaves and shipped off world. No Chiss Ascendancy records exist that would indicate the existence of the People of the Force, let alone any record of a military invasion or military occupation for that matter. Most experts believe that the the home world of the Hitobito No Za Chikara is largely abandoned, home to the occasional scavenger landing parties, visiting treasure hunters, and a handful of permanent castaways. What remains of the People of the Force on the planet is thought to be in scattered squatting communities, whom seek to avoid roaming Chiss Ascendancy patrols. Tora Senshi is believed to be a member of this species. Early Days Before The Force As retold by Tora Senshi... "Many hundreds of years before I was born, my people were a warlike people. We fought and killed each other for control of land in our own Clans. Alliances were formed and broken. Leaders put on thrones and taken down from thrones in blood. Families rose to power and were utterly assassinated by rival clans. My people became masterful warriors through the shedding of their own blood. At some point, the Heiwa Keiyaku ''(Peace Agreement) was declared, after hundreds of years of clan warfare. We became a peaceful people, turning our weapons into plows and our warriors into farmers. Our military leaders became historians and professors and we put family and country in front of clan names. We declared an Emperor of All, had a Ruling Council made up of one representative from all of the Clans, and had a Caste System: workers, inventors, teachers, thinkers, philosophers, scholars, clergy, healers...and warriors. "Afraid that our past would overcome our warriors, a strict system was put in place for our warriors and we called it the Heishi No Za Chumon (Soldiers of the Order) or Soldiers of the Order. The greatest military leader---and most honorable and moral man---of our warrior clan days, we declared him Master of the Order. Under the Master, several other military leaders of our warrior days were called to be the Council of War; to be on the Council or be elected as the Master of the Order, you had to be a warrior above reproach, a man dedicated to peace and honor, but a man that would not hesitate to bring the sword to the enemy when the time came. Together, these twelve men were the keepers of our military knowledge and our bloody history. It was forbidden for anyone, even the Emperor himself, to know what the Master and the Council knew. Our law enforcement and our standing military were all put together into the Heishi No Za Oda. Much like, I would imagine, your Jedi Order was here, back in the days of the Galactic Republic. "For generations, our culture and our society reformed itself. No visitors came to our world. We were able to develop as we desired; soon, cart and horse gave way to the vehicle. Villages were replaced by skyscrapers. But still, our people were a peaceful people. Our bloody people's past was forgotten, only retained by the Master of the Order and the Council of War. A way of peace was all we knew, was all we wanted. But in time, even the noblest of pursuits encounters darkness. The human heart, Jedi Master Zat, cannot be trusted." The Force Arrives ''As retold by Tora Senshi... Tora smiled, "We are human. Near-human now would be the best way to describe us now. We were part of the Tho Yor migration to the Tython System; while our people knew nothing of rocket ships, let alone starships back then, a strange alien ship came to our planet and picked several of our most educational people to travel with it..we sent them, part in fear, part in awe. But they all could use, what you call, The Force. We were part of the gathering of philosophers and scientists from several star systems gathered on Tython to share our combined mystical knowledge of what would become known as The Force. "Our people came from the Unknown Regions, as you well know Master Zat. During the Force Wars on Tython, the scholars, philosophers, and thinkers we sent came back to us...changed. Some shared views on this Force in a enlightened academic manner...others came back more aggressive, darkness had consumed their souls: greed and power and status became their goal and any clans that stood in their way would die by the sword. So, our once peaceful people, now exposed to alien starships of mysterious design from worlds far away, were plunged into the darkness of blood that consumed my people for the hundreds of years before my birth. When our scholars and philosophers returned, with them, they brought something. And it wasn't just the Light and Dark Side of the Force. Something changed our world...changed us. Soon, our children were being born with higher and higher Midi-chlorian counts and even longer life spans that could turn into hundreds of years or more and then, our blue eyes came into place. Why are our eyes blue? It is The Force, because our bodies became so consumed with The Force. Our people never had a name---and how we reached our planet in the Unknown Regions is still unknown, because we can trace ourselves back to Coruscant---but the Force gave us our name. We started calling ourselves Hito No Sono Chikara (People of the Force). The Rebellion of the People As retold by Tora Senshi... "Several generations before I was born," He had emptied out the footlocker to an array of clothing, small items, and old pictures, but still one item remained in the footlocker, covered by a piece of cloth, "Our people had become a technology driven people, although we still had yet to travel off our planet in starships, mostly because the Emperor of All and the Ruling Council forbid such actions in fear that it would be bring outsiders to our planet. The Heishi No Za Chumon (Soldiers of the Order) were still the protectors of our world, of our people. But as I said Master Zat, even the noblest of pursuits eventually encounters darkness. "With technology comes business, with business comes money. With money, comes the evilness of the human heart. The Heishi No Za Chumon knew of the corruption of businessmen in our society and they did their best throughout the years to limit it, to combat it; for many of the businessman had armed thugs, ran underground illegal businesses for drugs, and even had sex and slave trafficking. Our once noble streets and lively gardens turned into streets of despair and prostitution and of evil. For hundreds of years now, the Soldiers of the Order had been the guardians of peace and justice on our world, much like your Jedi Order. But now, even the Council and the Master could not stop the progression of darkness. For generations, our people pursed the highest calling, the most noblest of pursuits, and the Heishi No Za Chumon protected our people. But now, big business started to rule over all and soon, businessmen found their way into the Ruling Council and then, the Emperor's personal advisers. "Soon, the Soldiers of the Order were outlawed, viewed as a 'controlling body of old money that sought to derail our people's progress'. We had our supporters, our enemies had theirs. Soon, Sono Hanran No Sono Hito (The Rebellion of the People) begun. Once peaceful farmers turned in their plows for weapons, their historians and professors became military leaders, and family and country were replaced by clan names. Soon, they hunted us down, killed our warriors. We did not fight back. We knew the people were being lied to and we could not kill the very people we pledged to protect with our lives. So we allowed them to take our lives. Be bowed and our heads were chopped off; we knelt and swords were thrust through our chest; we laid our weapons down and our hands were cut off; we spoke peace and our tongues were cut out. "At seeing the honor and respect we showed our killers, that we showed the people we pledged to protect, a group of businessmen---of good and moral businessmen who did not share in the evil practices of their counterparts---approached the Emperor and pleaded with him to stop the bloodshed. Seeing the evidence before his eyes, the Emperor had the violence stop. To have the armies that roamed the planet to put their weapons down. Lied to about the Soldiers of the Order, the Emperor vowed to have those in his most trusted advisers that lied to him found out and killed for their treason and any that associated with them. But the damage had been done to us, to the Soldiers of the Order. Our numbers were too few, the corruption too great in the world. Although the Emperor pleaded with our remaining ranks to join him once again, our Master and the Council declared the great Akodo No Sono Rekishi (Accords of the History)..." Accords of the History & The Force Leaves As retold by Tora Senshi... "The Akodo No Sono Rekishi?" Zat repeated as the word hung in the air from "He". "Accords of the History," Tora said in Basic, "The Master and Council had decided that someone had betrayed the most sacred history of our people's bloodied past and delivered it upon the people to carry out our extinction and that this wrongdoing was so deep, so through and planned, that the Soldiers of the Order leadership had decided that we could no longer effectively act as the policing and military body of our people. In effect, the people would have to learn through their own history, through their own decisions, what best served them. So thus, the Heishi No Za Chumon retreated into the mountains and we shut our doors to the public. In secret, we served the Emperor and the Emperor alone as his newly formed Erito, serving as the protectors of peace and justice as we once did. "Our traditional clothing were replaced with suits and sunglasses sealed to our faces to prevent removal and to protect our eyes from identification. While to the public we served as the Emperor's bodyguard, to the Emperor, we served as his secret police, as the body of protectors that dealt with crime at any and all cost away and separate from the standing military that was formed to replace the Order. So thus, the Heishi No Za Chumon became a thing of legend, of myth, as our existence faded from memory and a few appearances---outside of Erito---of us persisted throughout the generations. "In time, the Force too seemed to withdrew whatever mysterious hand of favor it had on our people for so many years and the birth rate with those with blue eyes dropped more and more over the years, as did the Midi-chlorian counts per newborn. Until, one day, it was so rare to find one with blue eyes, that we---now living in the shadows, devoted to stopping the crime and corruption that had so gripped our world and people---would secretly move in and take any newborns from the hospitals with blue eyes, for their Midi-chlorian counts were also high; we wanted to spare them the evil of the world, train and raise them in a better way, so as to give our people a hope and a future. The Force, it seemed, departed from our people, keeping itself only to a select few that we would train as warriors with the sword in one hand and scholars with books in the other hand. With newborn babies disappearing with blue eyes, our legend only grew." The Arrival of the Chiss As retold by Tora Senshi... "But who betrayed you?" Zat asked, "I don't understand." "When the Heiwa Keiyaku (Peace Agreement) was signed, it ended hundreds of years of bloodshed and corruption between those clans that had survived it. But what it did not end, were the memories. Some members of the family clans formed secret alliances, held secret meetings, and formed secret resistance groups to discredit and remove the Soldiers of the Order. The Order and only the Order stood between them and removing the new Emperor of All and Ruling Council. It was the Order's first big test and we thought, when we crushed them in multiple battles and finally defeated them, that they would have some amount of honor when we labeled them Tsuiho, but spared their lives. It seemed that even when banished to a distant world with no star map and no knowledge of the world they are on or where it is, that the fires of revenge have a way of returning to our own world. They would return in the way of the Chiss Ascendancy. And my dear friend, Kage Doragon (Shadow Dragon)---who had pledged to protect our people and the secrets of the Order---would become something far worse then the Chiss Ascendancy and would become the very embodiment of Tsuiho and the darkness that is them, the same darkness that he fought so hard to defeat. And I pledged to my Master and to the Council to stop him. At any cost." Zat nodded, "I can only imagine how hard that is to fulfill. Being your best friend." Tora's eyes lost focus as if he looked back to a distant memory, "He was my best-friend, because he is my brother." Category:Species